It is known to operate sliding side doors in wells by applying a predetermined number and/or pattern of pressure manipulations interior to and/or exterior to a tubular string. However, relatively simple and reliable incremental axial displacement ratchet devices would not be used for opening or closing sliding side doors, since a very large number of pressure manipulations would be required to displace a sliding sleeve between its open and closed positions.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of constructing and operating sliding side doors in wells.